


i'm undeniable

by SoloChaos



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Knotting, M/M, Mates, Werewolves, josh is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where werewolves aren't hiding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm undeniable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [duplighoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duplighoul/gifts).



> mynameislame: i think it's just me, but i couldn't help imagining an au where josh is a werewolf and he lives with tyler and they're not together but really domestic and everyone thinks they're dating and in the end tyler and josh and like 'wow we both like each other why didn't we do this before'"
> 
> I don't think this was a challenge, but it's still accepted.

 

Currently, the most annoying part of Josh's life is having to correct everyone who calls Tyler his boyfriend.

He wouldn't mind if it happened occasionally, but for some reason everyone in the world seems to think they're dating, and it's getting really annoying having to tell everyone otherwise.

Seriously, two guys can live together platonically. It happens.

Okay, so it might be because Josh is a werewolf and Tyler's human. There isn't a lot of discrimination anymore, but werewolves and humans typically don't interact very much unless they're mates.

But Josh and Tyler have always been friends. Just friends.

 

* * *

 

 

"Dude, did you go to the store like I told you to?" Josh asks, opening the refrigerator door. "Never mind. You didn't."

"I was busy!" Tyler protests, trying to calm his sleep-mussed hair down.

"Busy doing what?" Josh snorts as he searches for something edible. "Sleeping?"

"Asshole," Tyler mutters. He hip-checks Josh out of the way. "Come on, I'll make pancakes."

"Um, no you won't," Josh says. "You'll look at the package very hard, try to crack an egg, then call me over and have _me_ make the pancakes."

"Asshole," Tyler repeats, but he's smiling now.

"I'll make the pancakes. You just stand there and look pretty," Josh says, grabbing the box of pancake mix.

"You think I'm pretty?" Tyler says, batting his eyelashes. Josh stops, just for a moment.

"The prettiest girl in the room," he says, recovering quickly.

"Douchebag," Tyler laughs.

 

* * *

 

 

"Why did you make me come with you? You never let me buy anything good," Tyler pouts as he stares longingly at the candy aisle.

"Because if I'd let you buy something 'good,' we'd end up with a lifetime supply of Yoohoo," Josh says. "And you're here with me because I'm broke."

"You're so funny," Tyler says, dutifully hefting a jug of milk into the cart.

"Did you get the bread?" Josh asks, peering into the cart.

"You didn't tell me to get any bread," Tyler responds. Josh sighs.

Just then, Josh feels a tap on his arm.

"Excuse me," an elderly woman says. "Do you think one of you boys could help me get a box of Cheerios? I'm afraid it's right out of reach for me."

"I'll get it," Tyler says, heading off in the direction of the cereal.

"Thank you, dear." She turns to Josh. "Keep tight hold of that one."

"Oh no, I'm not- we're not-" Josh is cut off by Tyler placing the cereal in the lady's cart and clapping Josh on the shoulder, asking if they can get a crate of Yoohoos.

The lady winks at him.

 

* * *

 

People probably imagine it's pretty weird for a human and werewolf to live together, but it's not.

It's quite comfortable, actually. Josh and Tyler fit well together. They always have, ever since they were kids.

Other people might find that strange, but it works.

 

* * *

 

"Dude, why can't I smell the couch?" Josh asks, frowning.

"Oh, I rubbed wolfsbane on it," Tyler says from his position on the couch, not looking up from his phone.

"Why would you do that?" Josh asks.

"To see if you'd be able to smell it or not," Tyler says. Josh kicks him. "Hey!"

"I cannot own a couch I can't smell," Josh says, walking to the bathroom and grabbing the Febreeze. He starts spraying the couch and everything on it, including Tyler.

"Hey, watch it asshole," Tyler says, coughing a little. "Does it seriously bother you that much?"

"It's like turning the couch invisible," Josh says, scowling a little. "Seriously, just ask about the wolf stuff. It's fine."

"Anything?" Tyler says, looking up at Josh.

"Sure."

"Oh, wait, I made a list," Tyler says, looking back down at his phone. "Okay, um. Do you howl at the moon?"

Josh stares at him. "Have you ever seen me howl at the moon?"

"No," Tyler says, blushing a little as he looks back down at his phone. "Does a silver bullet through the heart kill you?"

"Yes," Josh says, "but a silver bullet through the heart'll kill anyone."

Tyler considers this. "Fair point. Um, do you only shift on full moons?"

"When did you make this list?" Josh asks, rolling his eyes. "You know the answers to most of these questions."

"Knotting."

Josh jerks up and stares at Tyler, who blushes fiercely.

"What?" Josh asks.

"Knotting," Tyler repeats, stuttering a little. "Do you knot?"

"Um," Josh says, wide-eyed.

"This is weird, I'm sorry-"

"No, no, it's fine," Josh assures him. "You just... threw me off-guard." He swallows. "Um. Well, yes, werewolves knot, but only with their mates. I haven't found mine, so I've never knotted."

"You have a mate?" Tyler asks. Josh can't read his tone of voice, which is a little strange.

"Probably not," Josh admits. "I should've met him or her by now." He sighs. "I'll probably end up being one of those weird lone wolves that don't have a mate."

"You'd have me," Tyler offers, sounding a little shy.

Josh smiles slowly.

"Yeah," he agrees. "I'll have you."

 

* * *

 

"Lord of the Rings!" Tyler crows as he flops down onto their sofa, landing on top of Josh.

"You bastard," Josh wheezes, shoving him onto the floor.

"Why won't you allow me to express enthusiasm?" Tyler pouts indignantly.

"You can express enthusiasm when expressing enthusiasm doesn't include winding me," Josh says.

"You're such a drama..." Tyler trails off as his attention is caught by Boromir and _"one does not simply walk into Mordor."_

Josh can't concentrate. Tyler's head is resting on Josh's stomach, and all he can do is watch Tyler like the giant creep he is.

 

* * *

 

_he's running, he's running, but it's getting closer and closer and suddenly the ground ends and air begins and he's falling..._

Josh jolts, sitting up with a start. He lies in bed, chest heaving.

He hasn't had a nightmare since he was a kid.

His bedroom door creaks open, and Tyler pokes his head in.

"Tyler?" Josh murmurs.

"Hi," Tyler says, fidgeting a little.

"You okay?" Josh asks, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I had a bad dream," Tyler says, fiddling with the doorknob.

"So did I," Josh says in surprise.

"Can I..." Tyler looks nervous. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," Josh says, a little belatedly. His brain isn't working correctly yet.

Tyler crawls into Josh's bed, and tells Josh about running and running and falling.

Josh doesn't say he had the same dream.

 

* * *

 

Now that Josh's brain has cleared a little, he realizes that this is truly a phenomenally bad idea.

"This is a bad idea," he tells Tyler.

"Shut up and fuck me," Tyler says, slurring a little. Josh is moving again before he can think about it.

"Wait," he says, stopping again. Tyler groans. "This is a bad idea."

"Deal with it," Tyler says, squeezing his ass around Josh's dick. Josh chokes on his own spit and resumes thrusting.

As Josh moves, his head clears, and he realizes that this really and truly a bad idea. He's having sex with his drunk best friend. He doesn't stop, though.

"Fuck," Tyler groans as Josh begins to jerk him off. "Shit, fuck, fuck," and he comes all over Josh's hand and stomach.

 _That didn't take long,_ Josh thinks as he comes as well.

They both remain locked in the same position for a while, panting and trying to regain the use of their respective limbs. Josh moves to pull out, only to discover... that he can't.

"Oh, fuck."

 

* * *

 

"What the fuck do you mean, you can't pull out?" Tyler demands.

Josh winces. "I'm... God, I'm knotting, Tyler," Josh says, scrubbing a hand over his face. Tyler's sobering rather quickly, and Josh _really_ wishes they could both go back to being drunk.

"Knotting," Tyler says.  

"Um. Yeah." "I'm your mate."

"Yeah."

"What the fuck."

"...yeah," Josh agrees.

 

* * *

 

Tyler finally calms down enough for Josh to explain to him exactly what will happen.

"Basically, we'll wait about ten-to-twenty minutes. Then I'll pull out. Then we'll have get married and have lots of sex and pups or else I'll die. But no pressure."

In retrospect, Josh supposes that wasn't the best way to explain it to Tyler.

 

* * *

 

They wait until the next morning to talk again.

Well. They don't really talk.

It's more like making out against the refrigerator.

But Josh can feel everything Tyler wants to say.

 

* * *

 

A few weeks later, Tyler sits up and asks: "Do I have to marry you?"

Josh chokes a little. _"What?"_

"You said that we have to get married or else you'll die," Tyler says, blushing.

"Oh, right." Josh frowns. "But we _are_ married."

 _"What?"_ Tyler yelps. "When?"

"Werewolf married," Josh clarifies. "I just had to bite your neck."

Tyler's hand automatically touches his throat. "Is that what you were doing?" he asks, sounding amused. "You didn't even give me a ring."

Josh reaches into his pocket and pulls one out.

**Author's Note:**

> okay the ending is hella fucking stupid im tired shut up


End file.
